


VESSEL

by InkBunnyGold



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: I'll update the rating if it becomes smut, Maybe eventual smut?, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Slow Burn, There's a baby in this dumpster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkBunnyGold/pseuds/InkBunnyGold
Summary: Shoved aside. Tossed away. Forgotten.All you wanted was to live.





	VESSEL

**Author's Note:**

> me, digging the vessel out of the trash at 4 am: fuck u kris deltarune if you're a dumb enough schmuck to toss out a perfectly good body you're a big enough schmuck to get shoved out of the spotlight

  
  
  
  


Darkness.

Darkness falls upon you. You can't see, can't hear, can't feel. Everything is dark. Everything is hopeless. You feel despair creeping into you. You're hopeless. Hopeless and alone. Your friends....no, they're not your friends. They're Kris's friends. If only you could cry. If only you could cry out into the darkness.

But, of course, no one would come for you.

Everything will go on perfectly without you.

Still, despite this, you cry out.

"Hello...? Anyone...?" No response.

"Is... is anybody out there...?"  No response.

You feel yourself grow frantic, your soul pounding against the suffocating pitch curtain containing you.

"Someone!? Anyone!? Can anyone hear me!?" 

No response.

"...."

"It's dark. It's so dark here." 

No response.

"Someone, anyone...."

No response.

"....if you can hear me...." 

No response.

"....say something." 

No response.

"........ _ please _ ."

No response.

"Please!" You beg, throwing yourself against the bars of your cell. 

No response. 

"Please, someone, anyone, help me!" You plead into the uncaring void. 

Thunk.

There! A noise! Your salvation! Somebody came! Joyously, you slam against the metal of the cage, feeling it rattle and clang around you, pressing against your soul.

That's all you are now, isn't it? A soul in a jar? The thought is almost ironic, in a silly way. Trading out one jar for another. At least this one can't

" **Kicked out already? What a shame.** "

-Oh! They're here! The bars press up against you as you lean close to them, trying to touch them, to hold a piece of them, to be wrapped in fragile flesh once more. They chuckle at this.

" **Eager little thing, aren't you?** "

Yes, yes, you're so eager! You can't wait! The bars nearly slice you apart like a julienne salad, pressed against the delicate flesh of your soul.

" **Don't hurt yourself, now. There's no need to be impatient.** "

Slowly, you float downwards to the bottom of the swinging cage, malcontent. Yes, there's no reason to be impatient, but there's also no reason to _not_ be impatient! Nevertheless, you lay back at the base of the bird cage and wait.

....Might as well try to ask a question.

You ask where you're being taken.

" **We're going to the lab.** "

You ask him if he'll let you go.

" **Right now?** "

A lump would rise in your throat if you had one.

"N-no!"

" **You'll see, then.** "

You deliberate on this for a moment before settling yourself down against the bars. 

" **This has been tiring for you, hasn't it?** "

You perk up a bit before agreeing. Everything that's happened has been incredibly stressful and you're very tired and scared because of it. You're so very, very tired. You haven't even been able to sleep in a bed. Is what happened to you even real? Are these your memories you're remembering, or someone else's? How would you even be able to tell? You're so tired. You're  so  very,  very,  very.... very....

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know it's short it's the just the first chapter also it looks a lot longer on google docs


End file.
